Endless Night
by Sayngel
Summary: Like mother like daughter, Yuki's daughter Kanako has fallen in love with a hunter turned vampire. But will love prevail in this story? Please R & R
1. And It Begins

**Hullo Everyone! My first fanfiction, I'm going to try my best so please be gentle but tell me if I need to fix something *bows* It is kind of serious at first but serious isn't my style, which means you'll be laughing a bit (I hope), if you get my sense of humor… Also Endless is rated T for sensual stuff, mild language, and violence.**

**I do not own Matsuri Hino-sensei's Vampire Knight or characters and NEVER WILL! Don't worry I've learned to get used to it.**

In the race we call ours, you serve me. How?

In the race we call ours, I'm the pure one and you are dirty. Why?

In the race we call ours, I could never love you. Did you know I do?

In the race we call ours, this is forbidden. What?

[Many centuries ago]

"Kaname, look how beautiful she is." Yuki smiled as she cradled the newborn on their bed. "She looks like you." "Hmm, I didn't know I was that pretty." Kaname, who was laying right next to her, chuckled and kissed his daughter softly. "What should we name her?" He asked. Yuki sat upright as slowly as she could and looked at her slumbering joy; she really did look like Kaname. "Kanako." She answered after a minute. "Kanako?" Kaname rested his head back on his pillow. The baby cooed quietly in response. "I guess that's a yes." He smiled. "A pretty name for a pretty girl." Yuki set the baby down, upsetting her. Suddenly the walls ripped and the windows broke. Kaname sighed; he hated it when the house was messed up. "Maybe we should name her something stronger."

[Less Centuries ago]

Yuki frowned at her daughter, now 6 in human years. "What happened here?" She sighed. "M-mom, Idol-sama i-is, I can't say it! It's too horrible!" Kanako wailed and hid her face in her hands. "What? Married?" Yuki smiled, amused with her naïve daughter. "YES!" Her daughter blubbered. "A-and he told me that I was too young! I'm over 3 centuries old now!" "Well, Aido is about 5 times that old so get used to it. Anyway, now I have to go dress cute because your father will be livid when he sees what you've done to your room." Yuki patted Kanako on the head before taking one last horrifying look at the ruined room. She could definitely wait for her to hit puberty.

[Sooner than later]**EN: I know it's retarded. . Wanted to leave time periods to the imagination**

"Get off!" Kanako shrieked as her cousins Sunrei and Rimoi sat on top of her and pulled her unusually long and silver hair. "You're weird!" Sunrei laughed as he grabbed a chunk of the silver. "And weak!" Rimoi giggled as she handed Sunrei a pair of scissors. Kanako gasped, she had never had a haircut in her life, which is extremely long, and she would defiantly not have these tyrants give her one. "NO!" She bellowed and felt something painful rush through her body. Next thing she knew the room was ripped to shreds and the twins were shaking in their boots with bunches of little cuts.

"What happened?" Shiki called. "You guys better not be making a mess up there!" Kanako prayed that they wouldn't come upstairs but her heart sunk the moment she heard footsteps. "Good Lord!" Yuki gasped as she opened the door. "What the hell happened here?" Shiki groaned. "Will we have to pay?" Rima sighed as she assessed the damage. Kaname walked back out holding his head in his hands, why did the rooms always get destroyed? "Kana tried to kill us!" Both twins wailed as they ran to their mother and father. "That's not true! They tried to cut my hair!" Kanako tattled. "Is that true?" Rima cut her eyes at the two menaces. "Yes." They muttered. _SMACK!_ Shiki hit the both of them in one strike. "If you ever touch Kanako again, you will go off of blood tablets for a month." He snarled, his usual calm nature shed with the fact that Kaname was now the supreme ruler of the vampire world. "A pureblood! You could choose anyone to pick on but a pureblood?" "Please excuse us Yuki-sama, tell Kaname-sama that the visit was nice and congratulations again." Rima bowed before stepping out of the room followed by Shiki who was holding both kids by their collars. "Please forgive them Kanako-san." He said before leaving himself.

"Now that was strange!" Yuki exclaimed before settling into one of the better-looking chairs. "Kaname! They're gone!" She called. "I felt like I was going to collapse." Kaname sighed as he came back from one of the many lounge rooms. "Mother, Father, what did they mean by pureblood?" Kanako asked as she fingered one her growing fangs. "Have we forgotten to teach our daughter the levels of our society?" Yuki giggled and intertwined her fingers with Kaname's. "I think we have if she doesn't even know what a pureblood is." He replied.

Yuki kneeled in front of the chair her daughter was sitting in and held her hands. "A pureblood is a vampire who hasn't been defiled by the blood of humans. They have the power to turn humans into vampires and the strength to kill anyone they want to. In other words a pureblood is you." Yuki smiled and put her hands on her daughter's cheeks. "What?" Kanako chuckled nervously looking at her parents. "That's right! We're purebloods, why do you think we have such a pretty mansion? Otherwise we would have a ruined house from you!" Kaname laughed and ruffled his daughter's hair. "So will I have to marry a pureblood one day?" She asked.

"Maybe not." Yuki smiled and grabbed Kaname's hand. "I'm pregnant Kanako, and I can tell it's a boy." "So?" Kanako couldn't tell what they were getting at. "You will marry him." Kaname answered nonchalantly. "But he's my brother!" "More often than not a pureblood marries their sibling, even your grandparents did." Kanako looked at the both of them, part of her innocence destroyed. "You disgust me." She spat before running out of the room.

Outside, she ran, into their gorgeous garden. It had only been a few years ago that they had allowed her to go outside. It was there that she had first discovered her fangs, that she would years later have her first kiss, and there, at that exact moment, that she met him. "Who's that?" The boy asked, his hair black as the night. "Her daughter." Answered the man who was with him, his hair silver like Kanako's.

~Chapter 1 End~

**QUACK OO Chapter One was short wasn't it? It was at least good right? (self-conscious) I'll probably upload faster if people review… (HINT HINT) **


	2. Lie Like a Criminal

**Chapter Two! I will but all my being into this T.T I want good reviews *sob* **

**I do not own Matsuri Hino-sensei's Vampire Knight or characters* and NEVER WILL! Don't worry I've learned to get used to it.**

***Ichiru, Kanako, and Yukito are characters of Sayngel**

"Z-zero?" Yuki's mouth fell open at the sight in front of her. "Yuki." The man replied. "How long has it been?" "Centuries, how have you survived?" Yuki clutched Kanako's hand, when Zero took a step forward. "I think you've forgotten that I too, am a vampire." He smirked. "What about him?" Yuki pointed at the boy, who was knelt, picking flowers off the ground. "Yes, he is a vampire, and my child." Zero glared at the innocent child. "O-oh," Yuki stammered, Kanako could feel the disappointment and surprise in her mother's voice. "Well come inside, we'll talk more."

The House

"Zero." Kaname arched his eyebrows as the group walked in. "And a child." He added as the boy stepped out. "My lord." Kaname bowed sarcastically, his son following his lead. "Come into the lounge room." Yuki ushered them out, hoping to prevent an argument. "So what's new?" Zero asked as he made a comfy place on one of the chairs. "Kanako, take… him upstairs." Yuki waived the two children away. "Yes, mother." Kanako took one last look at the man before she grabbed the boy's hand. "What's your name?" "Ichiru. It's special." The boy answered. "I can tell." Kanako smiled.

[Later on that night]

Kanako and Ichiru both fell asleep on the floor, waiting for the adults to finish talking. "Kana, wake up." Yuki said softly, shaking her daughter. "Hmm?" Kanako yawned, waking Ichiru along with her. "What is it?" Ichiru asked. "Your father… has left." Yuki touched the cheek of the child. "What do you mean?" Kanako felt his hand tense up in hers. "He... left you in our care, but don't worry he'll be back." Yuki's eyes welled up; Kanako clearly didn't know how special this man was to her because she had never seen her mother cry. "B-but he never leaves me!" Ichiru sobbed. Yuki merely stepped out of the room, not wishing to show any more emotion.

"I don't want to be here." Ichiru continued to cry. "Deal with it." Kanako replied. "My dad just abandoned me! How am I supposed to deal with it?" SMACK! "You're 13! Stop acting like a baby!" Kanako cried. Ichiru sat, shocked that this girl would actually slap him. "Now, let's go ask my parents where you will be staying tonight."

They both walked in silence to the master lounge, her parents' favorite room. "Shh." Kanko whispered as she heard voices from behind the door. "H-he said that his wife h-had became a level E, and he doesn't think he can kill her!" She heard Yuki sob. "Well if he doesn't kill her than someone else will. Better by his hands, she won't suffer too much." Kaname replied unsympathetically. "I don't think he'll be able to kill her." Yuki sniffled. "Hmm." _"What do they mean by that?" _Kanako whispered. _"A level E vampire is a vampire that has to be killed, by people like my dad."_ _"And they said that your mom is a level E?" "Yes, her blood lust was extreme when we left, no wonder he left me here. He knows I would murder him if he tries to kill Mom." _"Stop sneaking around, come in here." Kaname ordered; he could sense them all along. "Teach me to kill." Ichiru demanded as he walked up to Kaname. "Why?" Kaname smirked. "I want to learn how to kill vampires, like Mom… or Dad." Ichiru shrugged.

"No."

"Yes."

Yuki glared at Kaname. "He's too young." She explained. "The younger, the more likely to learn." Kaname countered. "This will only end in tragedy, it always has." Yuki stated before leaving the room. "She's mad?" Ichiru asked. "Of course, but she'll get over it." Kaname shrugged. "Well when do we start… Master?" "You need to be down in the garden by dawn, any later and you will be reprimanded." Kanako sat there in silence as they discussed his training; she wanted to do whatever Ichiru was going to. "Father, teach me too." She interrupted. "You don't need any teaching." He replied. "Well I haven't learned anything! I need to learn how to kill bad vampires too!" She argued. "You will learn in time. In fact, you still need to get in control of your powers before we don't have a home." Kaname ushered her out of the room, leaving her in thought and silence.

[Present]**EN:** **From here on it will be Kanako's point of view.**

I had a dream about how I met Ichiru last night. Usually that only happens when he gets in trouble, maybe I should be worried. "Kanako? Aren't you going to drink that?" My mother asks. I stare at the deep red cup of blood tablets. "Not now, somebody else can drink it if they want." I say, lately blood tablets just won't do it for me but Mother forbids drinking human blood.

I walk outside into the garden. Like everyday, all I hear is Father and Ichiru fighting, I'm surprised one of them hasn't gotten a hernia already from all that strain. I sit down in the swing; it has a good view of them fighting. Sometimes Ichiru and I sit together and just talk, but since he's training I put my legs up and just lie there.

"Just let… me… land… a hit!" Ichiru gasps, clearly he hasn't been doing well today. "If you want to land a hit than actually try to kill me." Father smirks; he was always cocky when it came to his abilities. With a swift movement Ichiru's gunblade was on the floor and so was he. "I give." He groans. "Sorry to make you look bad in front of your girlfriend." Father whispers, but I could still here him and a blush crept of both of our faces. "Shut up, Master." Ichiru growls, most people would think that Father would kill him for speaking like that but Ichiru was now part of the family. I smile, remembering how jealous I used to be when they would be together. "Good morning Kanako-sama." Ichiru bows before he walking over to me. "I'm not 'sama' to you, just Kanako." I grab his hand and pull him down, I'm partly glad he doesn't think much of me holding his hand or I would have explaining to do. Right now it's warm and rough from holding the sword and I could smell the tempting blood. "W-why didn't you wrap it?" I stammer; my lust for blood growing as I lick my palm that was touching his. "I wanted you to have it." He shrugs, only Ichiru knows how much I want real blood. "No." I turn my head; I hate the fact that he only does this because I'm a pureblood. He holds his hand in front of my face, tempting me beyond my wits. I grab it hungrily and lick the center of his palm before burrowing my fangs in his hand. "Y-you can if you want." He tells me, I'm not sure if he's in pain or pleasure as I lick any spilling blood. "Not here." I say, the smell of his blood would be arousing to anyone and Mother would be displeased if she found out.

We rush to my room and sit on my bed. Ichiru unbuttons his shirt and moves his shoulder-length black hair. "Go ahead." He says and I lean into his neck. Lately it's embarrassing when he allows me to do… _that_. I never realized how sensual giving blood was until I read one of Uncle Ichijo's vampire mangas. The only thing that makes me feel safe is the fact that Ichiru doesn't see me as a **woman**, even if I'm in love with him. If he knew how I felt, our relationship would go down the drain and that's the last thing I want. He moans as I lick blood off his neck, bringing me back to reality. "I'm sorry." I jump back from him, noting how deep I pierced him. "It's okay." He blushes, which Ichiru _never_ does. "You can use my shower." I tell him as I straighten up my bed. "Kanako?" Now it's my turn to blush; this is another thing he never does: leave 'sama' off my name. "Y-yes." I keep my back turned to him so that he won't see my beet-red face. "One day soon, let me be the one to drink blood." He whispers, directly in back of me. I turn to him, my face merely centimeters from his. _Oh god my first kiss_. We both lean in just as my door opens. "**Kanako-dono**." It's Seiren, Father's bodyguard. Ichiru jumps back but I merely glare at her since I hate her with a passion. "What?" I snap. "Kaname-dono and Yuki-dono request you in the master lounge." She tells me before pivoting and disappearing like she always does. My blush immediately returns as I look back at Ichiru. "I'm sorry," He mutters. "I don't know what got into me." "It's fine." I tell him and take up a step forward; continuing might be a dream to me but I would like it to become a reality. "Just forget it." He tells me and rushes out of the room. Stupid me…

I walk into the lounge, Mother and Father sat on the couch with Seiren in back of them. "Hello Kana-chan!" I jump probably six feet as Uncle Ichijo pops up like a ghost behind me. "Please stop scaring me like that." I plead; he's always so loud and happy that it freaks me out. "I had Maid-sama put more manga in your lounge, make sure to read all of it." He wags his finger at me, somehow he thinks I love manga just as much as he does and forces stacks as high as I am tall on me. "Hello Onee-chan." I turn around to see my little brother. He was blushing and looking down as he always does around me. "Hello Yukito." I reply; even though he's my little brother I don't like him. Maybe it's the fact that I'm supposed to marry him one day, or the fact that we don't even look alike. I have silver hair while he has black; I have brown eyes while he has blue, et cetera. "Sit down." Father orders us. "Yes sir." We both say before sitting on the couch directly in front of them. "I think you both can guess what this is about." Mother begins. "Enlighten us." I interrupt, earning a death look from her. "Your father and I have been looking at all possibilities concerning your engagements, whether to leave you engaged or to find different partners for you." Mother was looking at me the whole time, something must be up. "It all depends on how you answer this question, Kanako." I fidgeted in my seat.

"Do you love Ichiru?" Father asked me.

"No." I replied.

Of course I did, and I always will.

~Chapter 2 End~

**Yay! I think that came out well. But PLEASE tell me if I need to improve anything O.O I know the ages are probably confusing so we'll have Ichiru explain it. **

**Sayngel: *blushes* Okay Ichi-tama do your thing.**

**Ichi-tama: Whatever. **

**Kaname(Master) – I really don't know, he's literally as old as dirt right now though**

**Yuki, Rima, and Shiki – Around 24 in looks**

**Kanako and Me – 17 in looks**

**Ichijo – 26 at the most**

**Seiren – That trick is ageless**

**Yukito – 5 in human years but growing really fast.**

**That's it I guess.**

**Sayngel: Thank you! (Please don't call Sei-kun a trick though)**

**Ichi-tama: Why the heck even give an age with all these time skips?**

**Sayngel: (Interrupting) Anyway go away for right now Ichi-tama you're boring. Next time I'll have Kana-chan join me.**

**Ichi-tama: Thank god. I hate being bothered**


	3. In The Dark of the Night

**Chapter 3! YEAH… and start I guess~**

**I do not own Matsuri Hino-sensei's Vampire Knight or characters* and NEVER WILL! Don't worry I've learned to get used to it.**

***I DO own Ichiru, Kanako, and Yukito **

I lay in bed, thinking back on what happened today.

*Flashback*

"No, I don't love Ichiru."I told them. "What made you think that?" Father looked at me, like he could look right inside me. "Nothing, it was just a question." He replied. It was at that moment that I discovered one of my growing powers, to read minds and believe me, if you saw what was going through my dad's mind you'd never want that power. "So what's your decision?" I asked, hoping they'd reveal something. "We'll think about it." My mother told me and rose from her chair. _'Poor girl.' _She was thinking. I restrained myself from asking what she meant, if they found out my new power they would have some stupid 'classes' for me.

I turned to Uncle Ichijo, what was he thinking? And it went away, the only thing there was his creepy smile. "Let's talk about manga!" He told me and was almost out of the room with me before my dad spoke up, "We have matters to attend to, Ichijo." Uncle Ichijo stopped in his tracks, gaining his serious (and kind of sexy for an old man) face. "Of course." He replied and dropped my arm. "You may leave Kanako, you too Yukito." Mother told us, I wished I could read minds again; I want to know what they were up to. I bowed and closed the door behind us. "Goodbye, Onee-chan." Yukito kissed my hand and went off to wherever he goes all day. He was such a mysterious child; I can't bear the fact that I may have to marry him one day.

"What happened?" I jumped at the voice behind me, it was Ichiru. "Nothing." I quickly told him and rushed away. "Wait!" He caught my arm before I could get a good distance between us. "Let go!" I snapped; how could I face him when I can't even tell my parents I'm in love with him? "Whatever." He was mad, I could tell. He roughly let go of my arm and walked away. What a baby.

*End flashback*

I watch the sunrise, and wonder how humans can stay out for long in the bright light. I feel my self falling asleep, hoping I'll have that dream of Ichiru again.

[The next morning… er night]

"Kanako wake up!" It's Mother, I must have really overslept if she's awake. "I'm up!" I manage to say and stumble from my bed to my dresser. Almost all my clothes have a Lolita look to them, after a heated argument that I lost, my mom trashed all my other clothes and replaced them with black and lace. I think she may have a fetish. "Are you finished yet?" This time it's Seiren, ugh. "Yes I am." I sigh; I really don't have it in me to fight right now. "You're mother wanted me to stay with you today." She tells me. "Wait, why? Where's Ichiru?" Today is the day I go to town and my parents always have someone, usually Ichiru, go with me. "He had work from the Society today." Okay, now I'm pissed. He just needs to stop being a girl and getting so upset over small crap! "Shall we leave?" "Yes."

Even in the house Seiren walks in front of me as if at any moment someone might try to kill me. I look into the family lounge as we pass by; Mother, Ruka-san, and Aido-sama are in there with her. "Good morning, Kanako-sama." Ruka smiles; Mother told me she used to like Father, now she's married to Kain-san. "Hello, Kaname-sama's kid." Aido nods, I used to be in love with him but when I realized that all he cared about was Father I started disliking him. "Good morning, what are you all doing?" I ask, they're all around one of the huge tables with a whole bunch of paper in front of them. "It's a secret." My mother hums; too bad the mind-reading thing hasn't come back. "Fine, we'll be leaving now." "Be on the look-out, a group of level E's have been reported." My mom warns. "If there are I will take care of them." Seiren bows and ushers me out of the house.

[In the city]

Coming to the city is always an interesting experience, Seiren tells me that because it's 'night' for them people are much more eccentric. People usually think that we're famous or models because of how 'beautiful' we are. In my opinion I'm average: average chest, average weight, average _everything_. The only thing that's not average is my hair, eyes, and height. Of course anyone would find ridiculously long silver hair, one blue eye and one brown eye strange, and I'm barely 5 foot 1. I guess I'm just unique. "Hey, Seiren?" "Yes, Kanako-dono?" She's carrying all my bags of clothes and sweets to the car so I soften up a bit. "

How many human years are in a vampire year? I never understood that." Oh yes I'm serious here, I need to at least know that. "Well you see, there are-" Seiren stops mid-sentence and we both pause for a moment, we can smell blood right now and the amount of malice is extreme. "They're in the back-alley and a bloody… human." I tell her. Like magic she puts all my items in the car in a second and we both walk to where I sensed them. "Are you sure you want to come, milady?" She asks me. "I'm not a child, Seiren. I'm not scared of them." I tell her, the last time I went with her to kill a vampire I was beyond traumatized, I've learned to stop being a pansy. "Let me go, please!" It's a child around 12 maybe 13, I can't tell which gender but I can tell that it hasn't been pierced yet, just a few scraps. "Just shut up and wait, damn it!" And a female vampire, she hardly looks human and from the looks of it she's just had a meal. "Where the hell is he right now?" She mumbles to herself, she isn't paying attention to us as we kneel behind a dumpster. "Shall we strike now?" Seiren whispers. "No, wait till the assumed partner shows up." I tell her.

After a few minutes I sense someone else, sure enough a man is now there with her. "Is this it?" He asks. "What do you mean 'is this it'? This child is more than enough for a week; you should've seen how much blood his mother produced." The female hisses. "Now." I tell Seiren. It looks almost as if she teleports over to the man, and I see nothing but him falling to the ground and blood. I pin the woman to the ground with my dark matter, a trademark weapon of the Kurans, before she can escape. "Pureblood," She hisses at me. "What problem do you have with me?" "What's going on here? A slave trade or something?" I ask; sometimes level E's and sometimes C's sell captured humans for blood in the city. "Yes, our mistress said she'd keep us safe from harm if we support her." "Well, who the hell's your mistress then?" I don't know why but I'm getting very agitated right now. "I can't tell even you that, Kuran-dono." "Die then." I tell her, my dark matter suffocation her to spare the child any more gore.

"What do you want to do with it?" Seiren asks me, gesturing at it. "Take it with us." I tell her. "I'm a **girl**_**, **_stop calling me 'it'." The 'girl' snaps. I smile, "You sure are cocky for a little brat that just had its life saved." "Thank you." She mumbles, looking down at the sand that appeared in place of bodies. "Are you really vampires?" She asks. "Yes, and if you don't get up and get into the car right now I'll eat you." "But what about my mother?" I look back at the girl. "She won't be coming back." I say, ushering her into the vehicle. Seiren closes the door behind us and sits up front with the driver. "What's your name?" I ask her. "Rin." She mumbles. "Good, you are now Rin Kuran."

[Back at the house]

"We're home." I announce. I hear my mother stomp downstairs. "What is that?" She cries, the smell of humans sometimes is like waving candy in front of a baby. "Who is _that_?" Mother yells, pointing at in Rin who is hiding behind me at this point. "Meet our new family pet." I push Rin in front her to be examined. Mother sighs, she knows regardless of what she's says I won't kick Rin out. "What's your name, sweetie." She smiles. "Rin. " Rin replies. "Seiren, take her to go bathe and find some of Kanako's old clothes." Mother orders, I know she did this only because she wants to talk to me. "Yes, milady." Seiren bows and take Rin away.

"Kanako, are you trying to drive me to wit's end?" She sits down in a random chair. "I need a companion, Mother." I explain. "I think Rin would be good enough." Mother looks up at me; maybe she thinks I have different motives. "Well, will you change her or…" I didn't think about that part but Mother doesn't allow anything but blood tablets so why even ask? "I'll change her, she's alone anyway." I shrug, that's something I haven't done yet: change a human into a vampire. "Do it now or she leaves for the academy." She's probably angry but she never said anything wrong about changing humans.

I walk into the guestroom that Seiren put Rin in. She doesn't notice me as she examines all the little compartments in the room. "Rin?" She jumps about 10 feet in the air as if she was a thief getting caught "You scared me!" She gasps. "Sit down." I order, she does exactly that. "How would you feel if I turned you into one of us?" I ask her. She fidgets on her bed. "I-I don't know." She mumbles. "Decide, if you want to then you will stay, if you don't then you will leave for an academy owned partly by my family." I move closer to her, she doesn't move away. The mind thing was back now. _ 'I'm tired of being a human, make me something different.'_ Yes? Then I will make you feel the torture of bloodlust." I sink my fangs into her neck, something I will regret doing at a later date.

~Chapter 3 End~

**Sayngel: Woah! Now that was a surprise**

**Kana-chan: Do I kill her?**

**Sayngel: You're the one drinking blood!**

**Kana-chan: True. I bite people a lot don't I?**

**Sayngel: Yes, you're like my alter ego! But I don't have time for this! On to the next chapter!**


	4. Everything is Edible

**Chapter 4! I rather like this story, though I'm thinking it up as I go sometimes. In fact, I myself hope that Kanako won't end up with Yukito-kun. And I also hope that Ichiru will show up more! Geez self! **

**I do not own Matsuri Hino-sensei's Vampire Knight or characters* and NEVER WILL! Don't worry I've learned to get used to it.**

***I DO own Ichiru, Kanako, Yukito, and Rin **

Rin is completely quiet as I take her blood. I start to wonder if I am killing her because of how much she's shaking though. This was my first time drinking an actual human's blood and I don't want to stop. It tastes how I expect sugar tastes to a human. "That's enough, Kanako-sama." That brings me back to reality, the sound of Ichiru's voice. I detach from Rin, she falls back onto the bed, unconscious. Oops. "Were you planning on killing her?" He glares at me but I pay no attention. "Even if I was, what does it matter to you? Don't interrupt a pureblood's meal, **hunter**." I calmly tell him. I can be so spiteful sometimes, but rightfully so. "Is it done, milady?" Seiren bows, she was standing outside the whole time. "Yes, please clean up the blood if you can."

Mother, Father, and Yukito are all sitting at our dining table by the time I arrive. "How did it go?" Father asks me. "I overdid it a bit but she'll recover." I reply; something about sharing my pain like that makes me feel more mature. "I'm proud of you, Onee-chan." Yukito murmurs, he's blushing like an idiot. I don't respond; he's not worth the time. We eat the rest of our dinner in silence; the only thing I hear is forks scraping plates. "Hey, wait a second why are we-" I begin but the sound of Rin's screaming cuts me off. "I guess it's begun." Father murmurs. "How long will she be screaming like that?" Mother asks. "It's different for everyone, some a few minutes and some a few days." I fiddle with the end of our tablecloth; I can't believe I'm putting this poor girl through this. Mother rises for her seat. "Well, now your father and I will be visiting the Academy. We expect everything to be in order when we get back." "No can do, I'm going to throw a _huge_ party while you're gone." I roll my eyes. "Just keep them out of the bedrooms." Mother counters. "Just remember, Rin will be extremely thirsty when she wakes up, just get the blood tablets from inside the cabinet." Father added as he rose from his chair. We all excuse ourselves from the dining room and leave all the cleaning to the maids.

I walk outside to garden; today it's nice and quiet. I lay there for a few minutes before I sense an unknown figure coming close. "Who are you?" I call, not bothering to get up. "Is my scent that different now?" It's Rin. "Now that was quick!" Maybe I made a good choice, making her a vampire. "It hurt like hell and I'm thirsty." She whines. I remember what Father told me about the blood pills. "Come with me." I tell her and start walking back to the house. "Why can't I just have yours?" She offers, grabbing my arm and digs into my skin with all her strength, I feel warm blood come out of my arm. "**Let go**,** wench**." I hear a gun cock, how did I not notice Ichiru? Rin snarls at him but does let go. "Thank you." I mutter. Ichiru throws a container of blood pills at Rin. "Take that and go away right now." He tells her. She obeys him.

"Why can't you take care of yourself?" He sighs and examines my already healing arm. "I can, I'm just not used to killing." I reply. I guess my angers faded because I don't feel like being evil toward him anymore. "Well it's been awhile since _you've_ taken care of me hasn't it?" He nods, remembering the scene.

*Flashback*

"Guess what?" I was ambushed by my hyperactive mother. "Get off! You can tell me without crushing me with your body weight!" I whined. "It's St. Xocolatl's Day!" She squealed. (**EN: In the English book they refer to Valentine 's Day as St. Xocolatl's Day so that's how I'll refer to it) **"What is that?" In all my 15 years at the time I had never heard a holiday like that so I didn't understand the hype about it. "Well, I completely forgot about it, but you give the boy you _like_ chocolate!" Mother giggled. I blushed, thinking about giving Ichiru chocolate. "You should give some to Yukito." She suggested. "Hell no." I replied and struggled free from under my mother.

I had Seiren take me to town so I could shop at one of my favorite candy stores. _Umm should I get him the huge block of white chocolate or the box of little milk chocolates_? I thought to myself. Who knew buying candy for someone would be so hard? "What are you looking for, Kanako-san?" I flinched at the voice. It was Shiki-san. "Chocolates." I mumble. "Well get something big, you'll get twice as much on White day." He informed me. First Valentine's Day and now White Day! Where do the holidays end? "Well who are those for?" I asked, pointing at the two boxes of Pocky sticks in his hand. "One is for Rima and one is for Ichijo." He shrugged. "Aww, is your brother helping you shop?" I groaned at the lady who came up, all they wanted was to flirt with him, it happened all the time when I was with Ichiru. "He's not my brother." I grumbled. "Really? But you two look just alike!" I rolled my eyes, yeah, like he has white hair and two different eye colors. But it _is_ true, we had similar facial structures, but that's probably because we're both Kurans. I frowned at her. "We're not though." I guess the lady took the hint and left. "I should probably get going too, I don't want to miss Ichiru." Shiki told me. He bid adieu and purchased his items. I decided on the huge white chocolate because I wanted twice that back.

As I left the store I sensed something, a vampire? I looked around but saw no one, I was a little worried because the presence was scary and the car was so far away. There was barely anyone out and it was getting very dark. "Hello?" I called. No reply. I started to rush but that only made the presence come closer.

I turned around to face a horrifying, disgusting, Level E vampire. It was my first time ever seeing one and I didn't think it'd be this bad. His hair was wild and matted, his fangs were extreme even for a vampire, and his eyes were empty and bloodthirsty like a murderers. I was still in shock when he grabbed me roughly. "You're a pretty one; I'd almost hate to kill you." He cupped me chin in one of his rough hands, I can smell the blood on his breath. "Let me go!" I demanded, though it sounds more like a plea. "Could you be a pureblood? Hmm, I almost care." He laughed. At this time I hadn't mastered the art of Dark Matter and when I tried to use it on him I gasped at what came out instead. "Aww, is that supposed to threaten me?" He snorted. "No, but this is." I gasped again, but this time at the _person_ I saw. "Drop her." Ichiru ordered. There were no words to describe the relief I felt when his hands let me loose. "Now start walking that way." Ichiru pointed in the direction with his gun. The vampire started walking. When he was a good distance Ichiru took aim and shot him in the back.

"That was close." Ichiru sighed. "Very." I nodded. He turned to face me, oh yeah he was angry. "Why the hell are you out here by yourself?" He yelled. "Master even told you not to go out without Seiren until you're fully under control of your powers!" I flinched, if Father found out I would be dead. I felt Ichiru's arms wrap around me. "If you get hurt I always feel like it my fault because I wasn't there to protect you." He mumbled. I blushed. _Oh yeah!_ I remembered the chocolate I had in my hands. It was completely crushed now though. Time to improvise. "Well, I discovered something new." I told him, wiggling out of his arms. "What's that?" I took his hand and pressed what I made into it. "I can make cherry blossoms." I smiled.

*End Flashback*

"Your parents were pissed when pissed when they found out. Ichiru laughs. "That was even scarier than the vampire." I shiver as I'm reminded of the punishment I received when we came home. Ichiru looks at me, his eyes serious now. "I hope I'll be able to protect you like that forever." He tells me. I notice that he's still holding my arm. "Don't say stuff like that!" I yank back my arm and turn my head so that he won't see me blush. "I-I'll go check on Rin." I stammer and rush to the house.

I think tomorrow I'll tell him how I feel.

~Chapter 4 End~

**Sayngel: Oh my! I liked the chapter but I'm getting self-conscious again T.T**

**Shiki: Deal with it.**

**Sayngel: Oh yeah! Shiki's hear because I'm thinking about making a Shiki/Rima/Ichijo story! Or Kain/Aido/Ruka story… or maybe both!**

**Shiki: Whatever. As long as it doesn't bother me.**

**Sayngel: Don't worry! It will! **


	5. The Worst Part of Mind Reading

***Sparkle Sparkle* I need to think of more sounds effects for when I add these little commentaries… Anyway, I don't know whether to make this story long or short. If I make it long then I might just drag it out, but if I make it short than I'll just be adding a ton of information in however many chapters. I'll just keep typing *sighs***

**I do not own Matsuri Hino-sensei's Vampire Knight or characters* and NEVER WILL! Don't worry I've learned to get used to it.**

***I DO own Ichiru, Kanako, Yukito, and Rin **

Forget about confessing to Ichiru! This isn't some soap opera and I'm too much of a pansy! Besides, I have much more important things to do with my life. Like… finding a purpose for my life. Today I sit at the breakfast table waiting for my mother to come back. She woke me up this morning and said we needed to talk; I don't remember doing anything wrong. Rin is fitting in like a missing puzzle piece, it's been a week since that little episode that day and it seems like she's gotten a hold of herself. Yukito hates her though; lucky me.

"Sorry I took so long." Mother comes back in the room and sits in the chair across from me. "Don't worry; this is actually a record time for you." I shrug. She gives me a look that tells me to stop. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" I ask. "Well, you're turning 18 soon." She swoons. "I decided to throw you a birthday party!" Oh no. "And who… all is invited?" I manage to say through clenched teeth. "Everyone we could invite! You _are_ a pureblood so we're supposed to have a huge party like this for your coming to age!" Dear God in heaven, please shine down on me so I won't murder her. I get up from the table and walk away; I don't mean to be disrespectful but this is the best choice right now. In the hallway I see Rin, staring out the window. "

What's so interesting?" I ask, she barely notices until I get closer. "I'm just watching them practice." She mumbles. "That's where I'm going, come with me." I grab her by the arm and take her with me to the garden. It's much more relaxing and entertaining, having a friend to talk to while I watch them practice.

"I think Ichiru isn't attacking like he means to." I say, not realizing that they can hear me. "Why don't you fight then?" Ichiru snaps. "I would!" I counter; it's not unusual for us to get into little arguments when one of us inserts our opinion. "Good idea." Father smirks. "Ichiru, grab that weapon." Ichiru is flabbergasted by what my father says for some reason. Should I be scared? "I take it that's who you've been saving it for?" He asks as he regains his composure. "Precisely." I stand up as Ichiru searches in his bin of weapons for what I'll use. "Here." He throws me something. I look at it. An ugly baton?

Then suddenly I felt a surge through my body. It's painful yet exciting, as if adrenaline has taken over me. The baton grows longer than I am tall and ends up looking like a scythe, the blade is sort of like a demon wing, or vampire wing. Because of its appearance it looks like it should weigh a lot but it feels as if I'm holding a feather. "Are you ready yet?" Father's voice breaks my fascination. "Anytime." I purse my lips; 'Daddy' is going down. "Attack me when you're ready." The fact that he doesn't even move an inch is what gets me so angry. I leap into the arm and swing the scythe down. It takes little to no effort for him to move out of the way. "This is actually your mother's; it's called the Artemis Rod." He tells me as he grabs the scythe by the hilt. "The cherry blossoms are a nice touch though." **(EN: Marluxia?)** He adds as he taps me on the back of my head. I gasp and look at the ground: cherry blossoms had fallen in the spot where I swung. I hop back to my original place and examine where I should strike next. His head? No, Mother would kill me. His… I'm pretty sure that wouldn't work. The back of his knees! I leap into the air again but land behind him and making sure to swing Artemis low enough. It's impossible to read his mind and have no idea what to do. "Nice try."

I feel something sinister again my skin. It isn't his hands and it's stronger than the Dark Matter. "I give." I choke out; this truly was the power of a 'Master'. "Maybe you should've attacked stronger." Ichiru snorts. I flip him off while no one is looking. "Why don't you just leave being strong to me; aren't I the one who's supposed to protect you?" He asks as he walks pass me. What a sexist! "How taboo is it for a vampire hunter to protect a vampire." I laugh.

I find myself unable to talk to Ichiru like a normal person; it only comes out sarcastic or like I'm angry. Maybe that's why I'm like a sister to him. I watch him across the dinner table; he's eating with us tonight. His calloused hand covers the whole handle of the fork; I've never really noticed how big they are. He picks around with it before picking it up, what vampire is actually that interested in eating? (Besides Uncle Ichijo) He brings it delicately up to his mouth, I stare at his girlish lips; how do they feel? And his deep, blue eyes are staring right back at mine! I break away from my view and resume eating my food. "Kanako used the Artemis Rod today." Father announces. Mother's fork drops with a sharp _CLANG!_ as she looks up in shock. "Why?" She asks or yells is more like it. "Father was teaching me to fight." I explain. "I don't want anything from back then to be touched." She snaps and rushes out of the room. I frown, did we do something wrong? "Excuse us, children." Father gets up to follow after her. We all sit in silence for a few minutes. "I hope it was interesting, Onee-chan." Yukito smiles at me before leaving himself. Rin is the next one to leave; she's been obsessed with our humungous library lately. "I guess it's just you and me." Ichiru remarks. "Well, if you don't count my imaginary friends, but I think they'd be offended if you didn't." I shrug. There I go again with my stupid, big mouth. "I'm going to leave." I mumble and rush out before he can say anything else to me.

I return to the garden, it's warm tonight and the moon is shining brightly since it is past midnight. I sit on the swing and rock for a bit, making cherry blossoms. I don't know why but I find something lonely about my cherry blossoms, like there's no hope inside them. There's also something nostalgic about them, whenever I make them a name comes to mind but I can't get it out. The petals illuminate the night sky as I make them dance and shift into different shapes. "That's pretty." I'm startled as Ichiru appears beside me. "Thanks." I mumble. I don't even notice what I'm doing as they begin to swirl around him and then finally all fall. He turns to me; the cherry blossom petals formed a beard on his face. We both laugh a minute but stop, the moment growing oddly serious. _Damn it Kanako! This is your chance! If you miss it now you'll regret it for the rest of your life!_ I boldly grab Ichiru's face and our lips meet. For a moment I think he's going to reject me but he begins kissing me back. At this point I have no idea how long I should kiss him, what to do, or even how to breathe. When my head starts swimming I let go of him, my face crimson. _Tell him you pansy!_ "I love you, Ichiru." I blurt out. He's startled at what I say, first a kiss, now this. "Do you love me? Or at least like me?" What am I saying? I pray _'God please, if this is the one time I get to read someone's mind let it be this. I don't care after this.'_ God answers my prayer. "No." He says. 'Never.' He thinks.

Maybe I would have regretted it less if I had of never said anything.

~Chapter 5 End~

**Sayngel: I'm shocked! Really! Ichiru you jerk!**

**Yukito: What's going on?**

**Sayngel: Your sister just got turned down by the love of her life. ^^**

**Yukito: Really? ^^**

**Sayngel: But that makes me angry! D: Ichiru you jerk!**

**Yukito: Oh well, it makes me happy ^^**

**Sayngel: Well as long as someone's happy ^^**


	6. Just an Angry Girl

***Onomatopoeia of your choice*Moshi moshi everyone. Chapter 6! That's 5 more than I usually get pass! I also read my reviews today since I finally have time. For those who don't know, reviews fuel my spirit! It's a way of me knowing that I not just writing for the finger exercise. And also Yukito does need his own chapter… I'm sure his adventures rival James Bond. Happy St. Xocolatl's Day 3**

'_Never'_ I was in shock, he really thought that concerning me? Before I could stop myself my hand connects with his cheek, making this marvelous wet slap noise. "Jackass." I snarl, I must be in bad mood today too! He stands there in shock, and like always I leave before he can say anything else.

"What happened?" Rin asks, she walking to her room when I come in. "I'm an idiot!" I begin to sob, very unusual for a pureblood, not that I care. "Oh." She replies. Crying on the shoulder of a 13 year old wasn't what I planned to do tonight but hey; you can't always get what you want. What happened outside was proof of that.

[Later on]

It's been 3 days since then, I haven't talked to Ichiru since. It's not liked he's tried to strike up a conversation either. To tell the truth, if _did_ try I would do more than slap him, I'd probably mess him up like a bad plastic surgery job. That's right, I stopped being a baby and started being a rabid tigress, tough luck for him. I haven't seen him today though; heaven must be smiling down on me. "Kanako, come try on this dress!" Mother calls, she's stressed out preparing for my birthday party, which is actually tonight. Truly, it's her own fault seeing as I didn't want one in the first place. I don't respond but walk in there anyway to be ambushed by her. "I can put it on by myself!" I cry. "This is a lot more fun!" She sings as she changes my clothes in her god-like speed. "What do you think?" She asks and puts a mirror in front of me. I glance at myself, expecting something horrible. A pure white dress… the torso was laced up and looked almost like a corset and the rest of the dress puffed out from the crinoline underneath it. "It's…interesting." I admire how I look in it, not too bad. "Though I look like a prepubescent bride." I add; I just can't resist.

Mother shoos me away to complete the godforsaken dress. There's literally nothing to do in this house. Seiren is busy training the guards, whenever someone visits it's concerning the party, and Yukito… nah I'm not that bored and he's never here anyway. Well, that leaves Rin, my 'companion'. She's probably upstairs in the library, reading like always. Lately the mind-reading thing has gotten worse er… stronger; so I can sense her by her thoughts. I know it's a total invasion of privacy but if you've got it flaunt it. _'I didn't know purebloods were so strong.'_ She thinks. "How could you not know that?" I laugh. I told Rin about my new power after I poured my heart out to her. I hope she's good at keeping a secret because if not, I'm getting pretty good at torture. "Happy birthday, and I thought all vampires could do stuff like you do." She frowns. "Nope, or else my plan of being special would have relied in my fate of being the world's first female dictator." I shrug. She rolls her eyes at me. "Did you know you could control other vampires? She asks. "No, I didn't actually." Good idea if someone gets on my nerves. "Yeah, different clans can do different things but mind control is a pureblood common like the ability to change humans to vampires." I can't believe Rin is interested in this stuff; 'school' was boring enough. "So what's some of the special abilities for different clans?" I might as well entertain her interest in vampire history. "Well my favorite ability is one of the Hio clan; they have the ability to-" Rin is interrupted by Seiren, and even she looks stressed. "Milady, your hair needs to be done." She bows like always. I frown, Ichiru's the only person I allow to touch my hair; in fact Ichiru is the only one to do much of anything with me. But, seeing as he rejected me like a middle-aged teletubbie I can't bring myself to trust my hair in his hands. "I'll do it myself." I tell them.

Chunks of my hair fall to the ground. Seeing as I'm the one cutting it, it doesn't upset me. It feels like a weight is lifted off my shoulders, or my head. Why am I cutting my hair? I don't know really, I just feel like it would be better if my hair was short and not looking like a willow tree. "What are you doing?" It's Mother, probably making sure I don't start a fire in the house. "Just wait." I tell her, she's going to be pissed but she'll deal. I know she's still standing there even though she's super busy. I examine the damage in the mirror as I finish the butchered haircut. I look like a _boy_, but a pretty boy with ladies' parts. "I'm done!" I call my mom. She looks so horrified that it's almost comical, but I can understand why. "What did you do?" She groans and puts her head in her hands. "I needed a new style, something a little more memorable." I guess that's why I did it. "Sit down." She motions to the chair which I was sitting in and grabs the scissors. "When did you start cutting hair?" I laugh as she examines the damage. "When did you stop taking your blood tablets?" That leaves me silent because it was true and I didn't think she noticed. "If you stop taking them you know that it leaves me to expect that there are victims." She continues. "And I **hate** the idea of taking blood from a human." I shrug; her best friend was human for a while before… old age. "I'm not desperate mom; I just can't take those things." I tell her, it's not like I'm lying either, it makes me sick and drowsy. _'Genetics?'_ She thinks. "Who's genetics?" I ask. Oops. Mother raises her eyebrows. "I won't even bother, everybody needs their secrets." She sighs. "Now what will we do with all this hair?" I look at the pile of hair on the floor; if you were to see it you'd think it was the world's thickest and longest strands of a spider web. "Do people buy silver hair extensions?" I joke.

Finally, all the preparations and decorations for the party are done. Everyone is getting ready right now except for me. They spent about an hour getting me dressed and 'made up' so now they're all rushing to do the same. The house looks more like a ballroom for a French castle; random candelabra that I've never seen before, the ceiling is strung with red drapes; the whole place is lit with candles. It's truly one of the most beautiful things I seen in my life. "Is it to your liking? It took forever to get it this way." I resist jumping out of my skin as someone comes up behind me. "It's gorgeous, Kain-san." I smile. "So are you, Kana-chan!" Now Uncle Ichijo comes up, neither one of them is surprised at my hair. "Is Sara here?" I grimace. "Yes." Sara Shirabuki was one of the few hates in my life. She's haughty, quiet like a snake, and utterly beautiful. But she _is_ a pureblood and we're all beautiful. "Kanako-chan." Speak of the devil, there she was. "Happy birthday and you look beautiful!" She offers me one of her deathly angelic smiles. "So do you." I offer her a fake, almost equally angelic smile. There is an awkward silence for a moment before the resto f my family comes out. "Why are you early?" Mother gasps, all of her 'regular' friends are here and its 20 minutes before guests were told to arrive. "In case you mess something up." Aido-san shrugs. "I have something to discuss with Kaname." Uncle Ichijo announces. "Sara, stay here if you don't mind." "I don't, Takuma." Sara smiles, everyone wonders about their relationship since they're always together. From what I've heard Sara took care of him when he was injured and they been companions ever since. "Hello Sara-san." Mother smiles, in reality she hates her just as much as I do but with both have to tolerate her. I walk over to Rin as they both engage in their idle chit chat. "This is really strange." Rin whispers as she watches all of them interact. "You'd think they're all humans right?" I laugh. "What kind of humans all look like models and drink out of a punch bowl filled with bloodtablets?" We both laugh for a minute before we see Ichiru come up. "Happy birthday, Kanako." He looks like an idiot as he gawks at me in my dress. _'Her HAIR!'_ He thinks. "Thank you." I smirk, as he looks at my super short boy cut. "How do I look?" I play innocent as he snaps out of his trance. "Nice?" "Was that a question or an answer?" I ask cocking my head to the side sweetly. He shakes his head and walks away; thank God he got the message I was trying to send him. "Are you still sad about what happened?" Rin asks. "No, Rin. I'm angry, just an angry girl."

Eventually it comes to the time where the guests are expected to arrive, and they do. Hundreds of vampires flood our house, stars and business men, comedians and actors. There are also hunters, to 'keep the peace' I guess. I gawked at all the people who you'd never expect to be vampires, even as my parents made me greet almost everyone. There was an intense aura in the room as people bowed before me instead of merely shaking my hand. It was when Takeshi Shinrei bowed before me that my mind-reading went haywire.

~Chapter 6 End~

**Sayngel: Poor Kanako, she just can't get a break can she?**

**Ichiru: No?**

**Sayngel: Why are you here? I hate you right now!**

**Ichiru: Then go write instead of talking to people you make up!**

**Sayngel: True~**


	7. An Awkward Family Picture

***Draws up shield* Almost 10 months… 10 months, I'm dumbfounded in myself. O.O I actually found this while going through an old email address and had a 'duh' moment when I realized I had this on Fanfi, college does that to you. Anyway, I'm starting this back up with a vengeance!**

**~ Your ever forgetful author**

**I do not own Matsuri Hino-sensei's Vampire Knight or characters* and NEVER WILL! Don't worry I've learned to get used to it.**

***I DO own Ichiru, Kanako, Yukito, and Rin **

It feels as if someone is putting a searing hot chainsaw to my head. My mind is being filled with the emotions and thoughts of everyone in the room. For a moment I just stand here, the shock and pain of what is happening is a little too much for me to handle. "Are you okay?" It's Mother, but I'm too disoriented to answer her. _Go back to sleep_. What is that? "Yes." I answer; the voice makes all the pain go away but not the thoughts, which are loud and clear now. "Are you sure? You look a little pale?" _'The time must be soon.'_ The time? "I just had a little dizzy spell." I smile. I walk away, not wanting to hear more of what she was thinking. Then something or rather someone catches my eye. Yukito, and he's grown at least two feet and looks much more mature. "What the hell?" I mutter and wobble over to him. "What happened to you?" I ask in a voice that doesn't sound anything like my own. "What are you talking about?" He asks, his voice deeper and almost wiser. "_That_! You look like you've aged by 8 years or something!" Something is really fishy right now… it's like I'm more aware of things. "You're imagining things, Kanako." He just looks at me like I'm crazy or something. I groan and walk away again, this time to Rin. Thank God she looks normal. _'She looks like a train wreck.'_ "What's wrong?" She asks. I guess only she can sense my frustration. "I think I've gone crazy." I rubbed my temples.

"Maybe you have, Kanako." This startles me and I look up to see a man, he looks just like me. Or more of, I look just like _him._ His hand grazes through my hair and rubs the side of my cheek. I try to speak but my throat is closed up. He smiles and then everything fades to grey.

I know who he is, and it scares me.

Blinding light hits my red eyes as I regain consciousness, almost screaming from the intense hunger pains I felt. Rin forced a handful of plain blood tablets down my throat immediately though I fought her with all my strength, which wasn't a lot at the moment. "What happened?" I managed to croak out after I had digested the tablets. "You saw Takeshi-san and fainted." Rin explained, examining the already healing wound I had gave her. "Who the hell brings a human to a vampire party?" I groaned, realizing the hysteria I had felt when I saw him. It was** hunger**. "He was an offering." Ichiru, who I just noticed was standing there, told me. We stood there for a moment, maroon eyes to pale ones in an awkward exchange. Rin gets the tension and quietly exits to leave in war.

"What do you want, Ichiru?" I ask, bluntly. "No mincing words with you, is there?" He chuckles, but drops it as soon as he sees my death glare. "I want us to be able to talk like normal people." "We aren't even that." Bitterness dripping in my words. If we were normal people I wouldn't have to marry my brother, I would be able to attend high school like a normal girl, and I wouldn't freaking crave blood. "You know what I mean, Kana… As in, you not trying to kill me in your mind and me being able to have a proper conversation."

"You have balls to say that to a girl who you rejected so plainly."

"Kana…" He walks to the bed and grabs my hand. "You don't understand the dynamics of the situation."

I dig my nails into the back of his hand, wishing it could imprint in his flesh forever. "I understand lots more than you think." We sit there in complete silence for a few minutes; the only thing I can hear is the pounding of my heart. "Listen, Ichiru," I sigh. "I'm leaving soon, so for old time's sake can we sleep like we used to?" He doesn't say yes or even nod; he just gets down on the floor and lies on his back. I join him, lying on my side to face him. Eventually I hear his shallow breathe, a sure sign that he's sleeping. I make sure I'm quiet as I leave out of the room and quietly enter our gathering room. "Up so late, Kanako?" Mother cocks her eyebrow but doesn't look up from the stack of documents she's reading me. "You're sending me away aren't you?" I ask, even though it's more of a statement.

No response.

"You're sending me to my real father."

And right then I knew I had something I shouldn't have.

**Sayngel: Woah! This came all of a sudden.**

**Kanako: …The hell is this? You don't update us for almost a year and now you ruin my life?**

**Sayngel: I'm sorry! *Bows* Expect lots of the unexpected now!**


	8. That Time That Leaves You Clueless

**Busy, busy week, I think I'm going to go crazy! But wahahahaha! More chapters! I've been getting really anal about my spelling so I'm going to go back and correct some stuff in the other chapters . It's driving me crazy every time I see them! Anyways, I'm in super uploading mode so *typetypetype***

+Time skip+

It's been almost a year since I've arrived here. Father had called it a school but I call it a kennel for vampire kids. Most of the time we laze around or hold parties but when we have 'free time' (which is when we absolutely _nothing_ to do) we're charged with taking out certain Level E's. They treat me like I'm special, since I'm a pureblood. I've gotten about 8 marriage proposals, 10 invitations to stay at people's homes over the holiday, and around 30 death threats. I live with Headmaster Cross, he was my mother and father's headmaster too so he must be almost 600 years old by now. He trains me to wield the Artemis but it's still pretty foreign to me.

I hadn't seen my family in a while, well, minus Yukito. He visits me regularly but doesn't really keep me updated on what's happening there.

"Did you know Ichiru is coming to the school?" He asks me one day, sipping his tea with such perfection I didn't know it was possible. I merely shake my head: why should I care? "He'll be in the Day Class though, seems he isn't as unstable in his blood lust as some people." I try to seem oblivious but his gaze pierces through my defense. "I haven't had anything to drink in a while, so don't look at me like that." It's true, when I first arrived here I had helped myself to a few of the Day Class students but what's the harm? With my abilities I could make it look like a hickey for all anyone else knew.

"I'm serious, Kanako. You need to watch yourself." I roll my eyes, dunking one a butter cookie into my tea. All the sweets had been a gift from Uncle Ichijo, due to his obsession with sweets from mangas he had read. I don't mind the taste of human food but it still doesn't compare to blood. It tastes 'fulfilling' and varies in flavor unlike the metallic taste of blood, but I'm an addict: any type of blood, anywhere will do. Yukito runs a flustered hand through his hair; he's grown at an accelerated rate from when I left and looks around the same age as Ichiru. "Just… be careful. Just because we're higher than everyone else doesn't mean we're above the laws." And there were those blue eyes piercing me again. It angers me that I'm not able to read his mind like much of the people whose minds I want to read. I turn my head and find a tiny crack that I focus on with all my might as if that will make the embarrassment I feel at getting scolded by my little brother go away. Yukito merely sighs and left the room, but not before giving me his regular kiss on the cheek.

I remember seeing Ichiru one day as I passed into the Night Class gates. He looked worn out but much stronger than last time. I wish I could be that comfortable around humans but I know that I'll just go crazy from the delicious smell and black out into a feeding frenzy. I wish I could be a human.

I wish I could talk to Ichiru and explain everything I'm learning from Headmaster Cross.

But most of all, I wish I could devour him without a trace.

Because I'm a monster.

342 days.

That's how long it's been since I moved to the Academy, since I've spoken to Ichiru. To tell the truth, I don't really want to speak to him, it'd be too awkward and I'd be too angry. I thought I'd feel better after the night we spent before I left but it had made me more resentful.

How could a guy lead a girl on for so long without a care?

I grumble to myself, not watching the formula one of the students was writing out on the board. "K-Kanako-san?" He stammers, making me aware of the reality before me. "Damn," I murmur, watching the hole spread from the spot I had been staring so intently at. "If you will excuse me." I bow and leave the room, leaving them all confused. I hadn't made any friends there so no one would really care if I left or where I went. The only thing I want to do all day, every day, was look through Headmaster's books. He has thousands of books on vampire history and I'm very intent on reading them all.

"I'm home, Sensei." I call, searching around the house to see where he would pop out from. Headmaster Cross is… enigmatic, and that was putting it mildly. He was one of the most feared vampire hunters out there but he acted like a crazy, doting father. "I thought I asked you to call me Oji-chan?" He appears from behind the front door and lifts me up in his arms. "Sexual harassment against minors in one of the worst crimes." I mutter, slapping him hard against the cheek. This would have killed a normal person, but this is Headmaster Cross… "I can't believe my own granddaughter would harm me, I'm just a fragile old man." He mock cries, he actually looks around 30 to everyone even though he's almost a millennia old. "I was always told to defend myself, wasn't I?" I roll my eyes, ignoring his melodramatic actions. I feel most as home here, with this endless display of books and this silly man as my guardian; it felt… _right_.

I'm zoned out into a book on the aristocracy system when I hear a knock on the door. "Do I need to get it?" I call, but the door's already opening as if the person invited themselves in. From the angle I'm at I can't see who it is but I can see the Headmaster. He frowns and gestures to the library where I'm at. I'm stunned at the sight I see when the person walks through the door.

"Hello, Kanako." He says, but I'm too flabbergasted to reply.

**Phew! That was a hard chapter to write. I know, I did a weird time skip but just stick around and I'll tie to all together. Who is this mysterious man anyways? I don't even know yet!**

**By the way…**

**Oji-chan = a cute way to say Grandfather.**

**And as always, I'll be watching for your reviews O.O(Eternally watching eyes)**


End file.
